1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and an image display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers are more and more interested in a digital television using a digital transmission method.
The digital television has functions that record a broadcasting program in real-time and play the recorded broadcasting program at a desired time by using a personal video recorder (PVR) while watching the broadcasting program.
A PVR system is a personal digital video recorder that records and plays information to and from a hard disk. Unlike VCRs that record an image signal on a magnetic tape, the PVR system is a new concept digital recorder that records and plays information to and from a hard disk. That is, the PVR system is a next generation recorder that can record a broadcasting program with a large-sized data through a hard disk drive (HDD) built in a set top box or a television.
However, an image display device using a related art PVR system can not provide a function that allows a user to effectively recognize recording information of a broadcasting program or playing information of the recorded broadcasting program.